Love, Family and NYC
by Calianne
Summary: Five girls get sucked back into the world of their fathers. CC


Love, Live, and NYC  
  
A/N: This is a story featuring me and my favorite girls on the planet (some names have been changed) and their favorite newsies or ones I think would go best with them. I actually started this in like November, and have just  
picked it up again after finishing the latest chapter of my other story (yes, I have a LOT of free time on my hands, especially in the middle of  
the night!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fait and Marc, I am using Froggie (I think) Missy, and  
Kat with permission, and Flame will never know anyways .Everything and everyone else is Disney's (Obviously without permission) but please don't  
sue me, my creativity is all I really have (hides valuables) really!!!  
  
I dedicate this to Nykole, since I haven't seen you in forever, and you first inspired me to write (That's gonna be the first page in my novel just  
so you know!)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I was in NEWSIES!!!  
  
Jamiah (Called Jamie or Mia by her friends) Nykole, Chelsea (or Chels),  
Natalie (or Nat) and myself, (Kalinara, called Kali or Nari) were all  
sitting in my Living room.  
  
We were having one of our weekly newsies sleep-over. Consisting of Newsies  
or a newsie cast movie. I was sort of the head of our little Newsies  
Fandom, and decided it was time to call the girls to order.  
  
"Hey Missy?" I said calling Jami by her Newsie name.  
  
"Yeah Fait?" Missy asked me using my Newsie name.  
  
"Will ya please shut up!" I asked using a New York accent. "I'm gonna go  
get Newsies. Froggie, will ya go get popcorn?"  
  
"Sure" Chels.  
  
"Flame, sodas and snackage?"  
  
"Yep!" Nat.  
  
"Kat, could ya get the DVD player working?"  
  
"Right on it." Nykole, the technical one.  
  
"And Missy, ya forgot your hat." I said throwing it at her and going to get  
the movie.  
  
Ten minutes later, we were all in full newsies drab (hats included) and the  
movie was starting with Race's familiar voice and us quoting along. "In  
1899, the streets of New York echoed with the voices of Newsies..."  
  
We had a fun time singing along, and doing what dances we knew. Sadly, an hour and a half later it was over. We all laughed and teased Missy as she stopped it on Gabriel Damon's name. "Hey, Spot's Hot!" she protested, it  
was a usual argument.  
  
"So Fait, is your twin gonna be home tonight?" Kat was quite taken with my brother Marc, who's very nice to all my friends and loved Newsies too. He was alright as brothers went, but would never replace my older bother who  
had disappeared a few years before.  
  
"People are talking about me." Said the very person in question. "Did I miss Newsies already?" Marc asked coming over and sitting next to me and  
tickled me. I laughed and pushed my brother off.  
  
"Yes. Ya knew we were watchin it, so ya shoulda been here." I was somewhat  
mad at my brother. I had really wanted to talk to my friends about  
something tonight. Oh well, I could tell them right before we went to  
sleep.  
  
"Sorry Nari!" He said using his name for me that I let no one else use. "In  
case you forgot I live here too! By the way, nice accent."  
  
"Thanks. Come on goils, let's get our beds set up." we slept out in the  
living room, since five of us would certainly not fit in my bedroom. We talked about Newsies for a while, but when we got to more girlie topics, Marc went off to bed and Kat let out a sigh. This caused everyone to laugh.  
  
"I think he actually might like you." I said having lost the accent by now.  
  
"Really?" Kat asked. She hadn't thought he had acted any different from  
normal.  
  
"Come on Kat! Did you notice that he stayed right next to you the whole time? And need I remind you who he gave the last soda to?" Flame asked her,  
still annoyed at being deprived from her Mountain Dew, like she really  
needed the caffeine.  
  
"Well, I mean, your brothers a sweet heart Fait! He's usually nice to all of us. He was just acting normal!" Kat insisted. My friends and I smiled  
knowing grins, but let it go.  
  
"So Fait, what did you want to talk to us about? Why you invited us over?"  
Froggie asked.  
  
"Well Froggie my dear," I said knocking down the bill of Froggie's cabby hat. Something I often do that bugs everyone else. "I know you guys won't believe me, but you gotta try." The four other girls all stared at me. I didn't usually beg. Unbeknownst to us then, Marc had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and was now listening just outside the living room door. "Last  
night I had this dream. We were all here, in these same spots, wearing these clothes, when suddenly we were in Newsies New York, and I knew how to  
get us there! We need to write down exactly what we are wearing, our personalities, and pretty much just in an answer to a casting call. Then we all fall asleep thinking of Newsies New York!" The girls just stared at  
me. "Come on guys, please just try it, can it hurt anything?" everyone slowly nodded their heads and sat down to write. "Oh, and everyone needs to take off their watches. There are too modern and would explode when you got  
to 1899."  
  
"Fait, how will we ever get back?" Flame asked worriedly. I knew she would  
miss her family, but this was NEWSIES! How could you choose between the  
life you've always known and your greatest fantasy?  
  
"I don't know Flame, but I think it will all work it's self out, in fact, I  
know it will."  
  
"But what about Marc? I know I'll miss him, and he's your twin, you guys  
are so close." Kat asked quietly. She had just finished writing.  
  
"My brother is standing right outside the door, fully dressed in Newsies clothes, except for his hat which I have, and has heard everything we have  
said." and in a louder voice "Come on in Marc I know you're out there."  
  
Marc came in with a laugh "You know me to well Nari." He said sitting down  
next Kat. "So ya'd miss me huh?" He asked with a sly smile. Kat just blushed and he whispered "Don't worry I won't tell. So Nari, can I borrow  
your notebook?" I handed it to him and he started writing quickly. He  
finished a few minutes after the others.  
  
"We all need to fall asleep now, and think about newsies. Marc, you can just use part of my pillow." They all got settled and slowly fell asleep. Me and Marc fell asleep last, and at the last minute I whispered "CARRYN da  
BANNAH! Home Sweet home."  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
When I awoke I was on something very hard, and it was cold and bright. I groaned and heard a voice above me, "Da ya think she's alright?" I opened my eyes and saw two boys dressed as I was. One I expected, but I couldn't exactly place the other.  
  
"Da ya need some help miss?" Said the boy I couldn't place. "I'm Snoddy and this is Kid Blink, but everyone calls him Blink." I shut my eyes again. So it had worked. I was in New York, 1899, so where was everyone else? I tried to get up, but couldn't get my feet under me, I had a huge bruise on one  
leg, and realized that her arm must broken, judging by its odd angle.  
  
"Yeah, I think me arms broken, and I can't get up. By the way, my name is Fait." Snoddy, who was obviously the taller and stronger of the two picked  
me up and started walking.  
  
"We're takin ya to da lodging house. You're friends and brothers are there. They've had us all out lookin an dey'll be real relived." Blink told me. I smiled at him. I was guessing that I had just misunderstood him and that I had really said brother. The thing was, I had had two brothers. My older brother Christian had disappeared eight years ago when he was nine. He had  
also been obsessed with newsies at the time. He would be 17 now.  
  
"Thank ya's so much! Ya're real sweet."  
  
"Yer friends and brodda didn't have accents, how come ya's do?" Snoddy  
asked.  
  
I blushed "I pick up accents real quick."  
  
He laughed. "Here we are, da Newsboys Lodgin house, seems like it's Newsgirls now too." They went inside and up the stairs to the bunkroom. It looked just like it did in the movie, and I had to exercise a lot of self control not to gasp out loud. He took me into another room with only three  
bunks I could see my brother, my friends, and one other girl with wavy  
brown hair, and Jack, who looked surprisingly like Marc in real life.  
Snoddy set me down and Marc hugged me right away which made me wince.  
  
"I'll go call a doctor." said Snoddy and he walked back downstairs looking  
concerned.  
  
"So Nari, this is Jessi, Blink's girl," he said referring to the other girl which Blink now had his arm around. I could have almost cried. In all their  
times we had watched Newsies, Missy had loved Spot, Flame loved Mush, Froggie had Jack, Kat had a huge crush on Marc, but also liked Skittery,  
and I had always had Blink. She had figured that if she could get here, then Blink would be no problem, but obviously he was. Marc could tell what she was thinking by her face, but was hoping against hope that she wouldn't  
say anything.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" I said, a bit too friendly sticking out my hand for the other girl to shake. She said hello back, then her and Blink went off to  
join a poker game.  
  
"And ya might not remember Christian, he goes by Jack here." my brother  
said a bit too casually.  
  
They all expected me to react in different ways, but how I did react, was something none of them expected. "What the hell?" I usually don't cuss, and this was surprising enough. "There is no frickin' way this is possible! Or not, I mean we got here, why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't he come here and never even tell his family where he was? Who cares that Mom has pretty much  
given him up for dead? Why should he care? He's been havin' a jolly ol' time livin wid da newsies an everythin. Why should he care about the people  
who love him?" I yelled at my brothers.  
  
"Kalinara, calm down!" said Jack commandingly, sounding a lot like her  
father. "Mom an' Dad know. We couldn't tell yas! Two 7 year olds cannot  
keep their mouths shut!"  
  
"But you knew! That's why you've been acting so weird lately, and knew what  
I was gonna do!" I interrupted yelling at Marc.  
  
"Yeah I knew, but if I had told you, you would have erupted like this at  
Mom and Dad, and then they would have never let us come."  
  
"Don't ya care? Don't ya even care that he just left us all and didn't even tell us, or come an' visit? Doesn't it even matter to ya dat he completely  
deserted our family?"  
  
"I didn't desoit yas! I had no choice. It happened a lot like what happened to yas, but I didn't have anyone I knew, and I couldn't visit. If people had seen me after they thought I as dead, defiantly not good!" Snoddy said. The other girls had edged out of the room by now, and I realized that I had  
not seen Missy.  
  
Just then Snoddy came back with the doctor. I was right about my arm, and I  
had also badly sprained her ankle. I was ordered to stay in bed for at least three days, and after that to be especially careful with my arm. The  
doctor then gave me some pain medicine, and left. Marc came back in  
accompanied by Snoddy as well as Froggie, Flame, and Kat.  
  
"So where's Missy?" I asked.  
  
"We think she's in Brooklyn. She was probably thinking of Spot at the time which would send her there." Marc responded. He noticed that I was looking  
at Snoddy, obviously wondering if I had said too much.  
  
"Don't worry, Kelly, er, Christian told me a while ago. We's been friends fer years even though I'se a yea youngah." He said smiling at me. In that  
moment I completely forgot Blink.  
  
"So how're you felling Kali? We heard your screams from downstairs!" Flame  
said sitting on the bed and trying not to hit my ankle.  
  
"I'm not surprised! You try havin' yer arm set with no anesthetic!" Snoddy  
cringed.  
  
"Yeah, I broke my wrist about six yeahs ago. Settin it really hoits!" He  
said. By this time I was getting really tired from the pain killers.  
  
"We're going to go find Missy. Sleep, and don't do anything stupid Nari." Marc said. I stuck my tongue out at him, and they left me to sleep. I felt the coarse blanket over me and looked out at the New York sky, clearer than  
I could have imagined for the big city. Then I thought, I was in 1899!  
  
I was in Newsies!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢ I sat up and looked at the boy who was shaking me so roughly. "What do you  
want?" I asked, still half asleep.  
  
"I'se wonderin what yas think yer doin sleepin in an alley in the slums a  
Brooklyn?? This caused me to wake up really fast.  
  
"What the hell are you talkin about?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"Ya must a fell asleep in dis alley. Not smart, yer lucky it was me dat found ya an not someone else." He said snidely, it was then I recognized  
who he was. I figured I should play it safe.  
  
"And who do I have ta thank fer not bein someone else?" I said jokingly.  
  
He smirked, liking my humor. "Names Spot Conlon, King of da Brooklyn  
Newsies. And who's thankin me?"  
  
"I'm Missy," I had always wanted to say that. "So Mistah Spot Conlon of the Brooklyn Newsies, would you like to tell me where I could find Jack Kelly?"  
I hoped that my friends had all made it to Manhattan alright.  
  
"Would ya be his sistah Kali then?" He asked, obviously I need not have  
pretended at the beginning.  
  
"No, I'm her best friend."  
  
"Then I'll definitely be takin ya ta Jack. Poor him, foist the jack-up an  
now this." He led me to Manhattan, and hopefully, my friends. Then I  
realized, I was walking through New York with Spot Conlon!  
  
I was in NEWSIES!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Marc and I sat side by side in the bunk room. "So Kat, what do you think of New York?" I had never been anywhere out of our hometown before, unless you  
want to count San Francisco which was three hours away.  
  
"Well, I was expecting a lot more cars and busses, but I like it this way."  
I kept my face straight.  
  
"Yeah, I was asking Jack about concerts, and he said they have some good  
Vaudeville theaters around here." He replied casually. Them we both  
laughed.  
  
"It's different from what I expected. I was thinking much dirtier and less  
efficient. I guess I was judging too much from fanfics."  
  
"I know what you mean, from what Nari's always going on about New York; it  
almost sounds worse than it is."  
  
"Do you think that might be why she got here beat up? Because she was  
expecting worse?"  
  
"It could be! I'll need to go talk to Jack about that." He got up to find his brother. I smiled to my self, I had just had my first real conversation  
(not consisting of His sister of pass the butter) and it had gone  
perfectly. I was talking to Marc in the Newsboy Lodging House!  
  
I was in NEWSIES!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
I found my self talking to Mush. I had always found him quite attractive in the movie, but never much more than that. He had always been Flame's, and he really didn't seem much more than six pack. It surprised me how wrong I  
was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mush."  
  
"Chelsea, but friends call me Froggie."  
  
"Nice ta meat ya. So're ya gonna try an be a newsie?"  
  
"I dunno yet. I'll probably have to talk it over with my friends first."  
  
"Cause I'd be willin ta teach ya. SO ya like frogs? Or did ya get the name cause ya were afraid of em?" he asked, obviously going to shun me if it was  
the second.  
  
"Actually I love frogs. Fait gave me the nick-name after an interesting incident when we were four." I was not going to elaborate ob that knowing Fait would kill me. (A/N: And I'm not going to elaborate on that knowing  
Froggie would kill me. You wanna know, ask her!)  
  
"Not gonna say more than that?"  
  
"Nope, that's classified information. So how bout you? How did you get your  
name?" I had always wondered this.  
  
"I had to do with Blink and Oatmeal when we were younger."  
  
"Not going to say more?"  
  
"Not until you do." We both laughed.  
  
'Woah' I thought 'I'm laughing with Mush Myers!"  
  
I was in NEWSIES!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
I looked over and saw Froggie laughing with Mush. They seemed really happy,  
but I felt guilty. I was the one who was supposed to fall madly in love  
with Mush, but he really wasn't what I expected. He seemed more down to earth and friendly than a hottie with a good sense of humor. It depressed  
me to see this. What if he had fallen for me or someone had told him I liked him, and then I didn't like him? I shuddered to think of what would  
happen if she were to tell him right now. I worriedly sat down next to  
Jack.  
  
"Somethin wrong Nat?"  
  
"Not really, things just aren't quite like I expected."  
  
"It's too clean, I noticed that too."  
  
Well, yeah, there is that, but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking. Are you used to it by now?" I was curios. If we were going to get stuck here  
would we always be thinking of this as the alternate reality?"  
  
"Well yeah, I guess I'se used ta it. I mean I'se actually part of it, and I'se been here for nine years. I'se even forgot the plot of Newsies. But  
that's probably good, cause now I have to live it."  
  
"Wow that was profound!"  
  
"So, da ya even rememba me from when we were younga?" Jack asked me.  
  
"Actually, I remember you really well Chris. You always chased me and tried  
to kiss me!" I said teasingly, remembering our childhood.  
  
"Oh you know you liked it!" He joked back.  
  
"Did I really now? Hmm, no I don't remember that at all."  
  
"Then let me remind you!" I felt his lips softly slip over mine. At first it seemed just in fun, but then I felt his arms move around my waist and  
pull me closer. I responded by putting my arms around his neck. I was  
kissing JACK KELLY!  
  
I was in NEWSIES!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
"They've all left now. We can only wait to see what they choose." I sat in  
my living room with my four closest friends, and the mother's of my  
daughter's best friends.  
  
"They've moved into the world of their fathers. Hopefully they'll make  
better choices than we did."  
  
"Hopefully they won't turn away from what they could have for what they  
know."  
  
We all still remembered when we had made our choices. We were still  
burdened with them every day. In our children we saw our decisions, but  
now...  
  
They were in Newsies!!!  
  
ï¡ï¢  
  
Yep, there's my attempt at my first chappy of my time travel fic. PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! MOUNTAIN DEW TO ALL WHO DO! (And I just rhymed, ugh!) If anyone would like to have their characters play the girl's moms when they were younger (about15-17) feel free to send me a CC.  
I need guys too. Just put this in a review:  
E-mail/ IM SN:  
Name:  
NN:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Who's Mom/Dad:  
Anything else of interest:  
If you want to be with your own character or another profile already  
submitted, just tell me!  
And I will decide, if no one does, I go the NML. Thanks everyone for  
reading, and I love you all! 


End file.
